Yori Akaki
Yori Akaki is one of the Cures in Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle She initially claims to be a first-year student at Felice High but is soon revealed to be a Lustre operative, as well as an advanced type of Homcrux partially made from Reine's genes. She lives alone in one of Ento's apartments and teaches martial arts at the Youth Center. Her alter ego is Cure Chalice (キュアラカリス). Appearance Yori is a tall and athletic girl with blue eyes and long and straight black hair, which she wears in a forehead-baring style. She is unusually pale-complexioned, and her eyes are somewhat duller-looking than normal, something that is observed, if seldom commented on by others. During colder months, Yori's casual wear consists of a dark gray leather jacket, a long-sleeved crimson shirt, a silver belt with a red heart buckle, fitted dark-rinse jeans and black heeled boots; during warmer months, she wears a black leather vest, a red vintage T-shirt that slightly bares her midriff, blue-gray jean shorts and red heeled sandals. Yori wears a white karate gi during her martial arts sessions, while her swimwear consists of a red and silver halter bikini with short shorts. During formal occasions, she wears a black pinstriped pantsuit, a red v-neck top, and crimson high heels. As a Lustre operative, Yori wears a double-breasted crimson pantsuit, a silver dress shirt, and black low-heeled dress shoes. As Cure Chalice, Yori's eyes turn vivid blue, and her hair lengthens and is tied into a high ponytail by a crimson band with silver heart patterns. She has crimson heart earrings and a narrow silver choker. Her Cure outfit consists of a crimson sleeveless jacket with a silver chest bow, a dark crimson dress with a short showgirl skirt; silver leggings; shoulder-length, dark crimson fingerless gloves with silver heart ornaments on the back, and crimson low-heeled boots. Personality Yori is a seemingly mature girl who mostly keeps to herself. She is detached from her own emotions, having difficulty understanding or expressing them, and seldom changes her facial expression or tone of voice. Yori is rather socially maladroit, showing unfamiliarity with simple concepts like how to display affection and sometimes asking others what she "should" be feeling in certain situations. She also hates being touched without warning. Her odd behavior is due to her upbringing: she was raise in near-isolation and taught to be a loyal servant at the expense of everything else. Her interactions with the other members of Pretty Cure and others around Ento help her become more "human", which she grows to regard as both an asset and a liability. Relationships Yori initially sees her relationship with fellow Cures Kazue and Miho as a business-like one and does not intend to become friends. However, she is gradually won over by their kindness and begins to consider them important to her, which soon complicates matters. Yori and Takara are not as close, and the latter does not quite buy her story of leaving Lustre until later on. While working as an assistant martial arts instructor at the Youth Center, Yori is introduced to Shiono Aika, who becomes quite attached to her. Over time, Yori begins to regard Aika as a surrogate sister and develops a protective streak towards the younger girl. Yori's mother, Reine sees her as more of an extension of herself than another life, incapable of having thoughts or feelings that differ from Reine's. Yori is unwilling to defy her mother out of both fear, knowing that Reine could use her link with Yori to take control of her at any time, and initially, the misguided belief that Reine was the only one who really cared about an "imitation human" like her. Her experiences as Cure Chalice begin to whittle down her loyalty, but it takes a while for it to truly vanish. Yori is actually the fifth of Reine's children, all of whom were also named Yori and most of whom were Reine's biological children. Each was successively discarded when they began to rebel; Yori was told they were "lost" but has inferred that Reine probably did away with them herself. Yori regrets being unable to meet her older brothers and sisters and describes herself as "the youngest in my family" during an exchange with Aika. Cure Chalice "The formidable guardian, Cure Chalice!" Cure Chalice (キュアラカリス) is Yori's alter-ego. Like all Pretty Cures, she is able to seal rogue cards with her Fortune Ring. She concentrates more on defense when fighting and has the ability to attack with red energy and create weak barriers. She wields the Royale Bouclier, a heart-shaped shield that can be used to parry attacks and perform “Pretty Cure Royale Shock”, which hits an enemy with a stunning, short-range blast of energy. She later gains the ability to transform the Royale Bouclier into the Amour Spinner, a discus-like weapon that adds range to her attack and allows her to use “Pretty Cure Heart Pulse”, which creates a red pulsar that swipes through enemies. She can also combine powers with her teammates and perform the combined attack "Pretty Cure Lucky Jackpot", which creates a storm of damaging, energy-based cards. Category:Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle